


红敬·拥抱

by chachiqiyu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachiqiyu/pseuds/chachiqiyu
Summary: 剧情流水账
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 6





	红敬·拥抱

鬼龙被莲巳从背后抱住的时候差点一个趔趄，把锅放下之后闻到极淡的檀木味道。  
“今天辛苦了。”  
莲巳在他身后低声说着今天工作上遇到的事情，刚刚毕业，遇上前辈留下的烂摊子，工作现场的人对他们的态度又及其冷淡，即使能干如莲巳敬人也有些吃不消。  
“还好你今天有别的安排没有去，不然连你都得浪费一天时间……全都乱七八糟，还不如现在还在上学的杏。”莲巳说了整天的话，嗓音略微有些嘶哑低沉，鬼龙知道这样说话算是莲巳独有的解压方式，也不阻止，只是伸长了手去够茶叶。莲巳闻到茶香，便放开手，给自己和鬼龙泡了茶。  
莲巳这个遇到不顺利就想抱点什么东西解压的习惯是遇到鬼龙之后养成的，是鬼龙能够轻易挣脱的力道，但鬼龙并不讨厌，和他比起来莲巳瘦弱不少，但肩上扛着的东西比他沉重——即使莲巳一向认为是他让鬼龙背负了不必要的东西，鬼龙却始终觉得这家伙快被重压压垮，能够跟他分担，也很不错。至于莲巳，他在意识到自己这个毛病之后为自己开脱了许久，最后放弃，反正对象唯一，鬼龙也不是那种会把这种小事到处宣扬的性子，偶尔抱一下就……抱一下吧。

最开始是在学生会室，朔间前辈离开之后各种事一口气压到莲巳身上，生活规律的人第一次因为压力和忙碌出现了胃痛症状，放学后的学生会一个人影都没有，痛到抽搐的莲巳蜷缩在椅子上，试图咬牙熬过这一波疼痛。  
鬼龙推门进来的时候莲巳疼得甚至有些神志不清，头发被汗水打湿粘在额头上，苍白的脸色把鬼龙吓了一跳，他半蹲下来问莲巳怎么了。  
莲巳低声说胃疼，鬼龙本来只是来问一问关于校内兼职的具体事项，现在却把人抱在怀里揉着胃，他心急这个人的情况，没来得及感受现下这个暧昧的姿势，略略缓过来的莲巳却有些尴尬，但鬼龙的体温着实舒服，他任凭自己放松了几秒，才挺直脊背说自己没事了。  
鬼龙觉得怀里的身体还是略凉，不太放心放他一个人，便说跟他一起去买药，莲巳点头答应，站起来的时候还是摇晃了一下，被鬼龙拉到了身边。  
大概就是从那个时候开始，鬼龙发现莲巳偶尔会过来抱住他，一边说些最近不太顺遂的事情。  
  
莲巳总是忙得分不开身，二年级的时候末尤其如此，有一次鬼龙收到了许多退学的人留下的东西，其中有一副制作并不算精美的花牌，莲巳看到这副花牌的时候表情有些复杂，鬼龙以为他又要拥抱，莲巳却深吸一口气离开了。  
鬼龙不明白莲巳的想法，明明露出了想跟自己说什么的表情，为什么又离开了呢，他想不明白，便略有些烦躁。  
这种烦躁在某次龙王战之后终于升级成了隔阂。  
那是二年级的时候一次龙王战，对方明显有备而来，鬼龙虽然胜了却难免受了点伤。结束后他照例去学生会室给莲巳报告。莲巳抬头看到鬼龙的时候，惊得从桌子上站了起来。  
“你的脸怎么了？”  
鬼龙这才觉出自己脸上的疼痛，莲巳急忙拉住他往医疗室走。佐贺美不在，莲巳翻箱倒柜地找消毒水，鬼龙被莲巳指到病床上躺着，对于伤势他心里有数，但是对于其它的事，他则不敢确定。  
莲巳给鬼龙上药的动作很小心，鬼龙看着莲巳专注的神情，后者一反常态的沉默让他有些不舒服。  
“说点什么吧。”  
“你想听些什么？”  
“什么都行，哪怕是你以前一直絮絮叨叨的小心安全之类都行。”  
莲巳的动作顿了顿，才说：“抱歉。”  
鬼龙一时没意识到莲巳在说什么，莲巳深吸了一口气，说：“让你受伤了，是我的错。”  
“如果不是我设置龙王战……不，如果不是我当时一定要拉住你，你本来不用背负这么多，我……”  
莲巳用手指捏住鼻梁，闭上眼睛，精疲力尽：“……我欠你太多了。”  
鬼龙不知道该说什么，他有些犹豫的伸出手，想做出一个拥抱的动作，然而莲巳站起来，匆匆离开了。  
几分钟后神崎推开门冲进来，看见鬼龙依旧保持着那个姿势，不知道在想着什么。

接下来是漫长的冷战，或许也说不上冷战，该出席的练习和演出他们俩从不缺席，话却越来越少，连组合里的后辈都觉得不对，但鬼龙实在不知道该怎么办。  
他能做出惊艳四座的表演，能缝出华丽大气的服装，却不知道该怎么跟那个背着太多东西的人说为什么不给我分担，为什么仿佛我都在你的担子上加了重。  
学校被威胁的时候鬼龙还是选择留下，守泽跑来邀请他看特摄片的时候他到底没能忍住，抱怨了几句，他甚至开始有些动摇，莲巳不由分说给了他负重，现在又要不由分说的收回了吗？  
S1惨败，莲巳走到幕后的时候差点连路都走不稳，神崎还在旁边看着，他们做前辈的不能倒下，鬼龙犹豫了一会，上前扶住了莲巳，回头吩咐神崎去休息。  
莲巳实在是累惨了，心力又被消耗许多，鬼龙久违的温度让他眷恋不已，他闭上眼，心想就放纵几秒，反手小心翼翼地做出了拥抱的动作。鬼龙意识到什么，任由莲巳抱住，几秒后莲巳放开他，站直身体深吸一口气，那个严肃的副会长又回来了。  
鬼龙依稀感到了问题所在，DDD的时候他们又仿佛亲近了些，莲巳也似乎想通了些什么，偶尔遇到鬼龙又四下无人，他也会犹豫一会儿再过去，抱住鬼龙絮叨一些事情，鬼龙则由他抱着，安静地听那些或听得懂或听不懂的东西，觉得肩膀上久违地再次沉重起来。

反礼祭上大家都在肆无忌惮的拥抱，三个人从舞台退下来依旧兴奋过头，道别的时候神崎抹着眼泪，好看的脸都被泪水糊住，莲巳和鬼龙目送神崎走远，莲巳还兀自担心这孩子能不能平安到家，鬼龙揽住莲巳的肩膀，笑着说孩子大了，不必如此担心。  
莲巳把叮嘱平安的短信发出去才发现自己几乎被整个抱住，抬头看鬼龙，心想这个人是不是又长高了，鬼龙收回往神崎家看的视线，问莲巳怎么了。  
回答他的是一个熟悉的拥抱。

**Author's Note:**

> 先给被雷到的各位道个歉m(_ _)m  
> 这篇起因是想解释一下红敬之间关系的转折（并加上八百层CP滤镜），OOC的地方也很多（但我舍不得删），贴了许多剧情所以非常流水账，能够耐着性子看完真的非常感谢。


End file.
